


Last Witness

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A TIE pilot's POV after the Battle Above Endor





	Last Witness

The TIE pilot had barely managed to get his bearings in the fight when the explosion hit. He blacked out as the inertia control went offline when a larger chunk of debris hit him.

He came to, drifitng in space, one more piece of debris in the field of a destroyed despotic dream. He tried to hail anyone he could, searching channels for any hope.

No one answered.

Controls were non-responsive. The lush forest moon hung as far out of reach as any other help. The Fleet had left him, if any had survived that brutal battle.

The air would continue to recycle. It would do him no good, though, for he was alone in a damaged ship, no help to be found anywhere, unless the Rebels scavenged the debris field soon.

His eyes roved the black of space as time ticked on.

* * *

The lights brought him out of his dangerous doze, his suit barely holding his body temperature above the point of no return.

He had been hungry but now there was only fatigue and a growing sense of dizziness.

The lights were probably hallucinations, he told himself, but he reached out and wiped at the frost on his forward viewport.

Maybe it was just that the change of light refraction caught someone’s eye.

Maybe there was more.

The TIE pilot hardly cared, never did identify the ship before he felt the impact of tow cables on his fighter. He closed his eyes and decided, no matter who was on the other end, they had his gratitude, even if a blaster bolt came soon after the recovery.

Anything was better than freezing or starving to death, alone with the demons of his head.


End file.
